Eisul Tammaro
|caption1 = |username = ꧅ᗾ҈eƦ҈5eƦ҈Ḱ҉꧅#7999|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Beast-Hero: Berserker|age = 16 and 8 months|birthday = May 22nd|gender = Male|height = 6'0 (183 cm)|weight = 200 lb (100 kg)|blood_type = AB-|ethinicity = British-Indian; Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA High School|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Raksha From|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Being a solid 6 foot in height, and is shown to be very muscular for his age, Eisul also has tanned skin, a small trimmed beard and black hair kept back by a red durag too. Normally, Eisul is shown to be wearing a black tank top and baggy black trousers with sturdy boots, as well as his iconic shark tooth necklace. In cold days he's also known to wear a furry black coat too. Costumed Appearance Personality Eisul is known to be a bright, and fairly intelligent individual, always giving off an elder brother vibe to all his classmates, and when moody which he is prone to the occasional mood swing; can give off a stand-offish vibe. Eisul at any challenge accepts it with honour and vigour, and is often considered to be too energetic for his own good. Character Background Eisul is born from a prestigious, noble warrior family; The Tammaro Clan. What is unique about all the family is their Quirk that is a transmutional; with looks of beasts. Eisul's eldest ancestors were honourable Vigilantes. They have their own set of morals and beliefs, such as the usage of the family Quirk, "Raksha". They believe the quirk is a physical manifestation of their inner beast. However, with the rise of All For One, most members of his great family are gone, and all that are left is his father, who is bed ridden, and his elder brother, Narok, who is a currently wanted villain in hiding. Due to Narok being held responsible in a chain of homicide and illegal gang dealings, Eisul grew up resenting his brother and promising his father to grow up to be strong enough to stop Narok. Eisul had been accepted into the Yuuei as part of the Late Comer program, albeit him trying his best in his goal to restore his family name, and become a formidable Pro Hero. Character Aspects # Quick Thinker # Impulsive # Strategic Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Raksha Form Raksha Form enables Eisul to transform into a red beast, that he is fully able to control for a period of 10-turns. This beast pushes all his stats up by a whole new tier, except Perception, as well as his Agility tier getting pushed to tier 6. In this form, he has armour plating similar to crustaceans, fur like a wolf, sharp fangs and claws, and spikes protruding out of the elbows. However, this quirk is a double edged sword, since the cool-down period of reactivating this Quirk is known to be extremely long, (another 10-turns). After 10 turns using this form, he will automatically mutate back to his human form, in a very tired state. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.